ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Ultor
General Information This page was created by Chase_Ultor himself in Columbia, SC next to the Antioch Baptist Church. This might have been of some interest a year ago, but no one cares about Chase_Ultor anymore. ChaseUltor is from this point in the article forth the author of what it says. History Chase_Ultor first joined iFunny some time in 2011-2012 as a random collective account. This was a time before subscriptions, so his account got little attention. Furthermore, he was (by his own admittance) an "immature little bitch" who posted "nothing of consequence." In the latter months of 2013, iFunny released the Subscriptions feature. ChaseUltor noticed the formation of communities, and joined the one he found appealing, Atheists United. He put AU_ before his username and banded together with other users, many of whom are no longer active. They started the first organized atheist community on iFunny and posted garbage atheist memes galore. ChaseUltor quickly gained a reputation for his unforgiving debate tactics and the amusing insults he produced while raging. After a few months, a troll group called UTX (under the cross) formed to harass ChaseUltor and other AU users. OnceYouGoZach_UTX, a prominent member of that community, got two hackers, Murdershy and Tricksie, to Doxx ChaseUltor and post his home address, name, and family's names on iFunny. ChaseUltor contacted iFunny Chef who proceeded to ban everyone involved, including Chase's first account, AU_ChaseUltor, which had peaked at 2007 subscribers. Chase retaliated to these events by creating a new account, simply ChaseUltor, which after a few months of the same got banned for unknown reasons. He created a third and final account, UTX still intent on giving him a hard time, called ChaseUltor_Resurrected, which was eventually banned by an unknown UTX user who had either acquired banning power or gained insider knowledge. Chase went on a 6 month hiatus from summer 2014 to January 4, 2015, when he created his current account, Chase_Ultor. The atheist community had changed greatly since he left, and UTX had died off in his absence. There were new "big kids" on the block whom Chase used to gain popularity. He eventually surpassed them all in fame (or infamy). He restarted his career by breaking away from the meme-spamming tradition of some of the biggest (4000+ subscriber) atheist accounts, instead posting mainly essays, debates, and posts which reflected his opinions on fandoms and various social issues. In fall 2015 he went off to college which slowed his rate of post production considerably. He appears to have given up trying to balance college work and iFunny posting around October or November, as around this time his account devolved into posting various things Chase found amusing, or harassment of stupid collective accounts. He also took up writing short fiction, and these stories comprise the majority of his intellectual productions. We await the day he returns with intelligent debates and scathing attitude. Trivial Information He tends to write and speak in a manner more closely reflective of classical English rather than embracing American colloquialisms, which he finds distasteful. He often uses polysyllabic words most people don't know because he feels that they better convey his meaning. Category:Users